1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in communication between a data processing apparatus and a peripheral device to be connected to the data processing apparatus, and more specifically, to a system for identifying communication modes of the peripheral devices connected to a game apparatus and connector configurations suitable to the peripheral devices with various types of communication modes.
2. Description of Related Art
An image processing system is known as a system which has a display such as a television set, (hereinafter, referred to as a "monitor"), on which images are time-dependently displayed. As is widely known for home use, a game apparatus is one representative of such image processing systems.
The game apparatus comprises a processing unit executing game programs and generating video and audio signals. To the apparatus are connected various types of peripheral devices (frequently, referred to as simply "peripherals") such as manipulating switching assemblies called joy pad, controller, or key board. The processing unit mainly performs not only a predetermined image processing therein but also a variety of processings including control of the peripheral devices. The peripheral devices are used, for example, for inputting necessary information from an operator into the processing unit and for displaying image data such as graphic and character data supplied from the processing unit. The peripheral devices thus typically include an operator controller and a monitor having a screen and speaker.
When the processing unit to which the monitor and operator controller are connected is activated by a player or an operator, the monitor is able to display images on its screen and to produce sound from its speaker, depending on instructions of a given game software sent from the processing unit. The player can enjoy the game with the game apparatus.
The game apparatus is normally required to be able to carry out various games. This means that there is much possibility that various types of peripheral devices are connected to the processing unit.
Various interfaces are arranged between the processing unit and the peripheral devices in aid of communication therebetween. Further, because communication modes are often varied depending on the peripheral device, the processing unit is required to obtain information (peripheral identification data) representing the type of a connected peripheral device. For this requirement, it is proposed that the type of a connected peripheral device can be identified using logical values acquired through data lines of the peripheral device when the processing unit sends twice to the peripheral device a peripheral selection signal of logical values of "1" firstly, and then of "0". Such prior art is disclosed in Japanese patent Laid-open No.2-62618, for example.
However, the above identification method identifies in fact only the type of a connected peripheral device on the basis of logical values acquired though data lines of the device. In other words, this identification method does not give attention to the communication mode of a connected peripheral device. This results in a drawback that, frequently, connected peripheral devices cannot send data to the processing unit and also the processing unit cannot control the peripheral devices with preferable communication modes for those peripheral devices.